From A Different Point Of View
by Faba
Summary: Rather Random drabbles where I get into the charaters' mind, about their personally love life, mostly. [Changed to 'T']
1. Chapter 1 She Just Couldn't

Disclaimer: No ownership here…

Author's Note: Elphaba's point of veiw.

There was something simple and yet daunting about the way he looked at her. Something she could not describe. But even though his stare was overwhelming her, at the moment, she would enjoy it. She would enjoy the way he tickled her chin affectionately; the way he grabbed her hands and held them tight so she could not escape, the way he told her he loved her; and never wanted to leave her.

There was something very intimidating indeed about his gaze, but she could not put her finger on it. Was it guilt? She hoped not. Was it shame? Disgrace? She did not know, and whenever she thought about it, he would come in and kiss her, interrupting her thoughts. And then all would be forgotten until she was alone again.

She thought of this often, and every time came up with no answer. Or did she? Did she come with an answer every time but just deny it? Did she tell herself that was not the answer and force it out of her consciousness? Did she truly know? Her self-consciousness was not working at its best these days. Too many thoughts filled her mind lately and she found it hard not to just let her mind wander, so all she had to focus on was love.

She wanted him forever, she would love him forever, and if he ever did leave her, she would be torn in two. She never wanted him to leave, and would beg and plead if he ever did try. But for some reason she knew he might never be happy with her, alone like this. She knew he might not be happy, cut off from society. But she couldn't let him go, tell him to leave. She just couldn't. She loved him too much.


	2. Chapter 2 He could Tell

Disclaimer: No ownership here…

Author's note: This is like "She Just Couldn't". In Fiyero's point of veiw.

He knew. He knew because of the way she smiled weakly; the way she would sit in their room with a vacant expression; because of this, somehow he just knew. He knew she had doubts about him; his loyalty. He knew she had the feeling he would leave her.

He couldn't deny it though, he had thought about what he was to do, he did think about going back to his normal life. He hated himself for it, but he had thought about going back. But somehow she compelled him to stay, and he considered this love.

He wouldn't leave her, he couldn't. He wished he could tell her this; express his love. But it seemed as if no matter how much he were to do so, there would always be a hint of doubt; a little nagging in her head.

At first this upset him. But soon, he concluded her strange behavior was her way of expressing her own love. That it was her way of saying that she never wanted him to leave. He knew he loved her and she loved him back, but he wished there was a way to prove it. But no idea ever came to him.

He could never leave her, his heart wouldn't let him. And whenever he thought about this, his heart ached. It ached so much that he would watch her as she slept, and tell her softly he was always hers. Several times she would turn and whisper his name in her sleep, making him smile. He wished she could know how much he loved her, but he knew she never could.

(I found myself craving the deepness of getting into the one of the lovers' minds again.)


	3. Chapter 3 She Had No Idea

Disclaimer: No ownership here…

Author's note: This is about Glinda's feelings on her relationship with Fiyero (When she had one…) Yes; I know…I'm kind of switching time periods…

She would kiss him, and he would hesitate; she would hug him and he would stiffen; she would question him and he would stare at her, stricken, and unsure of what to say. His fingers would strum against the nearest surface, while his eyes darted slightly. Then she would grin faintly and change the subject, trying to hide the tug in her heart.

He had changed and she couldn't deny it. She couldn't just smile and go alone with it; something was different. Something she couldn't put her finger on. But it was there, and it was as strong as ever. She felt as though she had missed something, something that had happened right in front of her face; something important.

She had never felt so oblivious to her surroundings. She felt distant from reality; cut off from her most familiar surroundings. And it seemed as if—to her—that she would never come back.

He was definitely different, and although different he may be she still wanted him. She wondered if she was in love, for the feeling was slightly new to her. Sure, she had loved her father and mother, but when it applied to someone from outside the family, it was different. Love was a complex feeling that her mind could not grasp properly at this point.

She was determined, at this point, to discover the source of his discomfort. But he was like a rusty locket, hard to get open, but wanted open. Their relationship was spiraling down, and she knew it. She just didn't know how to stop it.

Author's note (again): I am not the happiest with this one…


	4. Chapter 4 He Had To

Disclaimer: Does _anybody _ever really say they own it? Does _anybody _ever actually own it? I doubt it. It would seem odd to obsess over your own work. I own nothing. (See?)

Author's note: Boq's point of view. (Because I'm unique, I spell out 'point of view.' See? I _am _Elphaba. Muhahaha! Cough-and-because-I-have-the-time-cough.)

_"We deserve each other." _That was her words, her exact words. And he hadn't denied them. _"We deserve each other, don't we Boq?"_ He hadn't denied them. He should have, but he didn't. Now he was ruined; his life was.

He had no life, and all because of her. He had no freedom, because of that one woman. He wished he could simply walk away and leave her, but his heart wouldn't let him. He couldn't simply abandon her, even though he should. He knew he should leave, and go woo his true love, but such things were not that simple.

Life was a fragile thing that should be cherished and appreciated, he knew this; he had been taught this since birth, but some people could not be cherished. Some people could not be held near and appreciated. This made his head spin, as it went against everything he had once believed, everything he had been taught.

He wished he could cherish her; appreciate her, but it was incredibly hard when someone treated you in a way you did not appreciate, yourself. Even if your heart wanted you to be thankful, your brain would deny you the privilege, and replace that need for the need of anger; the need of loathing; the need of hate. He didn't like hating her, he at times, wanted to love her. But his brain would not let him.


	5. Chapter 5 She Wanted To

Author's Note: Okay, I think this is the last one! But please, if you can think of any more people I could do, then don't hold back. I'll take your ideas and think about it. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Check back to my other chapters, what do you think? I don't own it!

She would order him to do so, and he would except without defiance, without resentment. His voice would be curt and stern, as his eyes, and although he accepted her orders, his eyes didn't. His eyes betrayed his anguish, his sorrow, his anger. And although he had no idea, he all the same tortured her to the soul.

He would never smile, never. He would never be happy, have fun with her, or laugh at her jokes. And now, since he was this way, it had rubbed off on her and now she was infected with it, the misery.

She wanted to stop it, she wanted to be happy. But, seeing him frown every day, just carved into her heart. Whenever she tried to be happy, he would just ignore it, which dismayed her farther.

The unhappiness that inhabited her now, in her opinion, was a deadly disease that had taken hold of the house. She knew it, he knew it, they all knew it, but nothing was ever done.


	6. Chapter 6 He Sickens Her

**Author's Note: I decided to update this again… for some reason. Milla bookverse. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked. **

What complete idiocy. Why did she marry this fool? She should never have married. Her life is a complicated vortex now… and Boq had told her multiple times that she should stop trying to commit suicide, but he doesn't have to sleep in the same bed with him…

Good lord, it is torture.

These complications include that she lives with him… Boq, from Shiz… and now… she has had kids with him. Thinking about that one thing makes her skin crawl and she always wonders how she could have possibly slept with him…

Her life… has gone off the deep end…


End file.
